


Mask's On

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymity, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Songfic, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes to a Halloween party and has sex with a masked man named Merlin. They agree to keep in touch, but Merlin refuses to remove his mask even after the party has ended. As long as they stay friends with benefits, Arthur figures it shouldn't really matter. That's the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't See My Face and That's the Way I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song! ("[Mask's On](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUiTpoOHJC8)" by Nobunny)

Arthur almost doesn’t go to the party, but as Morgana points out, it’s been a while since he’s done anything for Halloween besides stay home and watch horror films. So he caves and agrees to wear whatever costume she has no doubt already picked for him. It’s a pirate outfit, a cross between fashion model and Will Turner. Arthur supposes it could be worse.

So far, it hasn’t turned out to be a bad idea. There’s free food, free alcohol, and good music. Most people are wearing masks, but a few, like Arthur, decided to do without. Much easier to eat and drink that way.

Gwaine has the house decked out in a gothic theme. He was never the type to go for the whole fake cobwebs and human skulls bit. The rooms that aren’t purposefully dark have red flashing lights and one wrong step in the hallway could result in a loud thud coming from behind the wall. It’s a mix between haunted house and underground rave.

Arthur, despite his complaining, is having a fantastic time. He switches between dancing, drinking, eating, and talking until nearly one in the morning. That’s when a figure on the stairs catches his eye.

From the build of the body, Arthur sees that it’s a man. He’s wearing normal clothes, though they are all black, so he did at least try. He’s also wearing a plain white mask that covers his whole face except the eyes and nose holes. But none of that isn’t what makes Arthur stop and stare a few seconds.

The man is sitting halfway down the stairs, his arms crossed on his knees. He seems to be sulking in the midst of everyone else enjoying themselves. Arthur only hesitates a second before he decides to go over and try to cheer the man up. He wouldn’t normally be so straightforward, but perhaps it’s the alcohol and the atmosphere that makes him want to pull this man into the fun.

“Hey!” Arthur says, plopping down next to the dark-clad man and throwing an arm over his shoulder. “ _You_ don’t look very happy.”

The single feature Arthur can make out behind the mask is the man’s eyes, which are not only a remarkable blue, but wide with surprise. When he speaks, his voice is muffled.

“I’m fine.”

“But not happy,” Arthur enforces. “It’s a _party_. Everyone is supposed to be happy.”

“I, uh, don’t really go to many parties.”

“Neither do I, to be honest. I’m only here ‘cause my sister dragged me.” Arthur realises how heavy his arm must be, because the man is sagging beneath the weight. He removes it and leans his forearms against his thighs.

“What’s your name?” Arthur asks.

“Merlin.”

“Yeah?” Arthur beams. “I’ve never met a Merlin before. I’m Arthur.” Arthur extends his hand and Merlin shakes it. Merlin’s grip is weak where Arthur squeezes excitedly.

“Why don’t you go to many parties, Merlin?”

Merlin shrugs. “Never really had anyone to go with.”

“Oh. You mean you don’t have friends,” Arthur says before he can filter himself. “Shit. Uh, sorry.”

Merlin shrugs again. “It’s alright. Is what it is.”

Arthur makes up his mind all of a sudden. “I’m going to say something now. And if it offends you I’m going to blame it on the drink. But here I go.” Behind the mask, Merlin blinks, and Arthur puts a heavy hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You won’t make any friends just moping on the stairs. You’ve got to go out and get them. Advertise yourself a little.”

“I know _that_ ,” Merlin replies curtly. “I’ve just never been particularly good at the going-out-to-get-them bit.”

“Huh. I see.” Arthur purses his lips as he contemplates an idea. He should be Merlin’s friend. That is definitely a solid plan.

“I’ll be your friend,” Arthur declares.

Merlin sighs. “You don’t even know me. And you’re pissed. You probably won’t even remember this conversation tomorrow.”

Arthur couldn’t deny the truth of that. Everything _is_ rather fuzzy and soft. And warm. Especially where his hand still rests on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Alright then. Give me your number and text me tomorrow to remind me.”

Merlin’s eyes narrow with suspicion. “Why? Why even make the effort in the first place? You don’t even—”

Arthur waves his hand as if to swat away the point. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don’t even know you. But listen, Merlin, I’m in a really very generous mood. I see a bloke looking miserable and think, ‘What’s he got to be sad for at such a great party?’ Then you tell me you need friends. I happen to love making friends. So just take what life throws at you, yeah? You said you’re not good at going out and getting them yourself. This is the _one time in the whole world_ that someone’s gonna approach such an antisocial bloke like you and ask to be mates.”

“I’m not antisocial!”

“Shy. Whatever.”

Merlin huffs. “Alright, _fine._ Just...don’t expect me to take my mask off, okay?”

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” Arthur grins at his success, but now that Merlin’s brought it up, he’s curious to see how Merlin looks. Maybe if Merlin gets drunk enough he’ll take it off himself.

“Well. Now what?” Merlin asks.

“Now we drink!” Arthur grabs Merlin’s hand and pulls him towards the alcohol.

****

Merlin ends up not taking a single sip, because, of course, he would have to remove his mask. Arthur is only slightly disheartened but after a half pint himself he suggests they dance. Merlin makes the excuse that he doesn’t know how. Arthur counters by saying it’s so crowded that it won’t be dancing so much as just jumping up and down to the beat. Merlin finally acquiesces.

Which is how Arthur finds himself pressed almost entirely against him. Merlin is sweating just as much as Arthur, which means not only is his mask slipping and he has to continually raise it up, but also their damp shirts get even more wet from shared body heat.

As is usually the case at such wild parties, it all happens so fast. In the haziness of Arthur’s mind, it seems a good idea to slide an arm around Merlin’s waist and press their groins closer together. All he knows is that he’s hardening, Merlin’s there and perfect, and there’s no reason not to indulge.

He hears a groan beneath the thudding bass. He feels Merlin’s hand clutch the back of his shirt, revealing part of his lower back. He grunts and rolls his hips forward once before his brain finally catches up with his body and he jerks away.

“Oh fuck, I’m—Sorry!” Arthur suddenly wishes he had worn a mask after all to avoid the shame he feels now. He can only hope he hasn’t managed to botch up the friendship already.

Merlin, however, grabs the front of Arthur’s shirt and says breathlessly, “No, it’s—it’s fine. I’m sure you can, um. Feel that I want it, too.” He moves his hips just a little closer and Arthur _can_ feel Merlin’s hardness against his thigh.

Given permission, Arthur moans and grinds into him. He hears Merlin yelp “Ah!” and worries that he’s moved too fast, but Merlin’s hands gripping tighter soon prove that’s not the case. Arthur feels Merlin’s fingers slide up the knobs of his spine beneath his shirt. In a moment of daring spurred on by alcohol, Arthur lets his own hand drift to Merlin’s arse. Merlin jerks his hips forward and presses their chests closer together.

It moves from dancing to shameless rutting and two songs later Merlin leans in to whisper again. “I feel like I’m going to burst out of my skin. I want to...properly with you...please.”

Arthur can’t agree more and quickly grabs Merlin’s wrist to lead them out of the mass of bodies through the dimly lit corridors. As they ascend the stairs, Arthur’s heartbeat skyrockets with anticipation. Finally they find a room that isn’t occupied.

As soon as Arthur turns from shutting the door he sees Merlin taking his shirt off. At last, _at last_ , he can touch skin and get a proper look at the man behind the mask.

Merlin is in the process of unzipping his jeans when Arthur can’t hold back anymore and pushes him down onto the bed. He starts kissing up his torso, running his hands up Merlin’s sides all the way past his shoulders, his elbows, his wrists, pinning his arms above his head so Arthur can take his time. Merlin’s hot like a furnace and his skin tastes of salty sweat on Arthur’s lips. Arthur can’t help but take a bit of flesh between his teeth every so often because he wants to devour Merlin whole.

Merlin whimpers beneath him, moans when Arthur latches onto a nipple and sucks. One leg wraps around Arthur’s waist and pulls him closer. Arthur’s stomach flutters when it rubs against the bulge in Merlin’s jeans and Merlin raises his hips to keep up the friction.

But Arthur has drunk too much to be able to keep at this for long. His head is spinning with everything he wants to do to Merlin, everything he wants Merlin to do to him. His hands fumble with the zip until Merlin swats them away and undoes it himself.

Arthur wants to suck him off, but he gets caught up just staring. Watching Merlin strip with the white mask still on is strangely mesmerising, thrilling. When Merlin lays back and starts to stroke his cock, the view is so enticing it snaps Arthur back to his senses and he only barely manages to get his shirt off. Arthur blames Morgana entirely, because a pirate costume with sashes and belts and god knows what else is a stupid idea if Arthur ever heard one.

The trousers are even worse. There’s no zip, no button, just a lace with a stubborn knot in it. Arthur supposes at some point it was a tied bow, but his clumsy fingers have made a mess of it.

He hears Merlin chuckle and then looks up when the duvet rustles from Merlin’s weight. Merlin sits on the edge of the bed and leans forward to help, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement behind the mask.

“‘S not funny,” Arthur mutters. “Damn sister and her stupid costume ideas.”

Merlin hums and pulls the lace free with nimble hands. The trousers slide to Arthur’s ankles and Arthur pushes his pants down right after them.

“Oh!” Merlin exclaims and picks his jeans off the floor. Arthur crawls on the bed and lays back while Merlin searches. The duvet is nice and soft and Arthur lets his eyes close as he lazily strokes himself back to full hardness. God, he can hardly wait. His mind is already looking forward to the deep satisfaction he knows he’s going to feel after this.

When he senses Merlin’s weight on the bed shift, he opens his eyes. He feels a tinge of irritation that makes his mouth tilt downward. Merlin is still wearing the mask, even now. It had been nice when Merlin was undressing, a bit exciting, but now Arthur wants to see, wants to kiss before they plunge right into fucking.

However, when Arthur reaches out to take it off, Merlin slaps his hand away with startling force. “Don’t,” he snaps. “I told you it stays on.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

Merlin shrugs. “Either way. It stays on.” His eyes soften and his voice loses the hard edge as he trails a hand down Arthur’s torso, his thumb rubbing down the hard line on the underside of Arthur’s cock. Arthur’s exhale is unsteady. “Do you want to do this or not?”

Arthur supposes it wouldn’t be the first time in history someone had anonymous sex on Halloween. Without another word, he nods and opens his legs to invite Merlin in. He’s much too pissed to be a decent top tonight and it seems important somehow that shy Merlin takes care of him.

Merlin’s hands flutter over the inside of Arthur’s thighs, pushing gently to spread Arthur wider. Arthur fists his cock and tries to relax as Merlin’s fingers work him open. He hasn’t been fucked in a while but luckily the drink makes everything a little less sharp. It’s a weird but pleasant feeling, like he’s on the borderline between dream and reality. The fact that Merlin is wearing a mask only makes thing even more surreal.

When Merlin slips in a third finger and brushes the spot that makes Arthur gasp, Arthur says hoarsely, “That’s good.”

“Yeah?” His voice is just as thick as Arthur’s.

He gently removes his fingers and picks up the condom off to the side. Arthur’s body pulses to the beat of his racing heart and he gets the familiar pre-penetration jitters. His breathing has already become ragged by the time Merlin lines up and nudges forward ever so slowly.

Arthur always forgets how wonderful it is. Merlin isn’t large but he isn’t small, and when he’s finally buried all the way Arthur feels gloriously full. It’s a sensation he’s always enjoyed but never indulged in much. It’s as if he doesn’t realise he’s empty until something is there to fill him up.

Merlin is panting too. Arthur has his legs raised on Merlin’s shoulders for a better angle, and Merlin’s hands on Arthur’s thighs are trembling. His chest is heaving and the skin around Merlin’s eyes is shiny with sweat.

The fact that Merlin’s hasn’t moved yet confuses Arthur even more, until he slowly puts two and two together.

“You’re a virgin.”

Merlin’s head snaps up. “What?”

“You,” Arthur repeats. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

“I...not anymore, I guess.”

Arthur lets his head fall back to the pillow with a sigh and contemplates the dull ceiling. “Brilliant. _I’m_ pissed, _you’re_ a virgin, and now I’ve ruined your first time—”

“I wanted this!” Merlin hastens to refute. “I mean, I still do. I wouldn’t have...I know what I’m doing.”

Arthur raises his head and eyes Merlin sceptically. He wants nothing more than for Merlin to move, to do _something_ with that cock lodged inside him. “Do you want me to help?”

“ _What_?”

“I can...if we sort of roll over...” Arthur makes a gesture with his hand though he isn’t too sure what it’s supposed to represent.

“You mean if you ride me?” Merlin asks disbelieving. “You’re like a solid block of muscle! And I’m...” He gestures to his considerably smaller frame. “You’ll crush me.”

“Then for God’s sake, Merlin, fuck me already!”

“Oh God,” Merlin moans. His grip on Arthur’s thigh tightens.

Arthur decides to hell with patience. He raises and lowers his hips and sets his own pace. He can’t get Merlin nearly deep enough, not on his own, but it feels good, it feels great and Arthur lowers his hands to squeeze Merlin’s arse and bring their bodies closer. The extra work makes breathing even more difficult and his gasps of exertion fill the room.

It’s not twenty seconds before Merlin comes to his senses. He snaps his hips forward in short, forceful bursts that leave Arthur even more breathless than before. However, Arthur can tell even from just Merlin’s eyes that he wants to slow down, to make this last, but is torn between chasing release and drawing it out. Arthur feels guilty enough already that Merlin’s first time is a drunken fuck and makes the conscious decision for both of them.

He removes his legs from Merlin’s shoulders and places each heel firmly on the bed. He tells Merlin to stop, to wait, reaches for him to lean forward, and when he does, he wraps a hand around Merlin’s neck. This close, he sees every detail in Merlin’s blue irises, sees how beautiful the sweep of his dark eyelashes are, and just how nervous Merlin is from the bit of furrowed brow not hidden.

He takes deep breaths as he stares into Merlin’s eyes. They are dark with lust and in the light of the room he can see himself reflected back. His hand around Merlin’s neck slides up into Merlin’s hair and his fingers curl to dig into the scalp just gently. He wishes he could see the rest of Merlin’s face, certain that it’s just as beautiful, but is grateful for the small piece Merlin has allowed him nonetheless.

The world seems frozen in time. Even the far-away sound of the music doesn’t break the moment.

“Your pace, okay?” Arthur whispers into the space between them. “I’m just...I’m just a little pissed, sorry. Let’s try again.”

Merlin nods. He shifts his weight to one arm and the other Arthur feels snake between them to grab his cock.

He gasps. “Yeah Merlin, that’s—Oh God, that’s good.”

Merlin’s hand is firm and strokes confidently. Arthur feels every little change in pressure as his grip tightens and loosens. He feels Merlin’s speed bringing him to the shores of orgasm only to take him quickly away again.

Arthur hears his own toes crack as they curl. His legs feel strained and his lungs can’t seem to get enough air. And then Merlin gives one powerful thrust out of nowhere, slamming into him, and he screams as his other hand reaches wildly for something of Merlin to hold on to. “ _Fuck_ —Yes!”

Merlin seems satisfied enough with the result to keep going. His rhythm on Arthur’s cock falters as he pumps in and out, but Arthur is too blissed out and too drunk to mind. He just wants more of everything, any way he can get it.

“M-Merlin, please,” he pants. “You can—harder...you won’t break me, I swear.”

Merlin’s ragged breathing turns into grunts as he drives his hips forward more forcefully. Arthur’s vision doubles and he tightens his hold on Merlin’s hair to stay grounded.

“God, fuck, Arthur,” Merlin gasps. “I won’t—I’m almost—”

“Ah—yeah, c’mon.” Arthur shifts his weight to rock back and forth as Merlin picks up speed. He’s so close, he can feel it, he _knows_ the end is there just out of reach. The tightness in his legs moves up his thighs, from his chest down to his abdomen, colliding in the middle, coiling in his groin to prepare for the spark, the final burst—

He eyes squeeze shut almost on their own and he throws his head back in a silent scream. For a moment he’s on that familiar cloud of climax, his body pulsing with pleasure as his cock spurts release over his stomach. When he comes down it’s like falling in slow motion onto a bed of feathers.

And then a wave of fatigue overcomes him. He’s so _tired_. The spirits, the sex...what time is it, anyway? Arthur feels like he could sleep a thousand years.

Merlin pulling out brings him back. There’s the emptiness that’s both satisfying and reminiscent of fullness. This time the thrumming satisfaction extends to his fingers as they slip out of Merlin’s hair and his arm falls limp to the mattress.

“Are you going to sleep here?” Merlin asks, his voice close to Arthur’s ear.

Arthur opens his eyes and with a slight turn of his head, sees Merlin laying propped up on an elbow next to him. The hair above the edge of the mask is damp with sweat and a few strands spill over in front of it. Arthur wants to straighten it, to remove the mask entirely, but he knows Merlin won’t let him.

“Yeah. I planned on it anyway. Perks of being mates with the host.”

“Hmm.” Merlin sits up and casts a glance over the room. “Will said host get angry if you wipe come on the duvet?”

Arthur chuckles and rubs his eyes tiredly, thinking of Gwaine. “He probably would be disappointed otherwise.”

Merlin gets up and Arthur watches his naked figure as he searches his jeans again. This time he pulls out a mobile.

“Almost half three,” he says and returns it to the pocket.

“Sleeping here, as well?” Arthur asks hopefully.

Merlin wraps his arms around himself and looks down. The music downstairs has either stopped or been turned lower as people in the house find places to nod off. It’s mostly silent except for the wind howling outside. Seeing Merlin shiver reminds Arthur that he’s cold as well, now that the heat of sex has passed.

Finally, Merlin walks hesitantly towards the bed and slips beneath the duvet. “Arthur, listen,” he says soberly. “I don’t know what you’ll want to do after you wake up tomorrow. If you still want to be my friend, like you said...that’s fine. But it can’t go any further than that. We can even still fuck if you want. Like friends with benefits. But that’s it.”

Arthur isn’t really in the thinking mindset right now. He feels a hangover coming on and he’s tired and got come on his chest and he really just wants to go to sleep. How they even got to this point is already a blurry memory. So Arthur just shrugs, nods, and says, “Okay. Sure.”

“Alright,” Merlin says with obvious relief. “Alright, good. The light’s closer to you.”

At first, Arthur doesn’t understand, but then Merlin points and Arthur turns to look. He reaches out and turns off the lamp on the nightstand. The only remaining light comes from the sinking moon outside. Shadows of the trees dance on the ceiling.

It’s when Arthur is almost entirely asleep that he feels Merlin relax and curl up against his side.

****

Arthur blinks his eyes open and immediately groans. He raises the duvet to block out the harsh light and it offers only a little relief for the pounding in his head.

“Arthur.”

It’s Morgana’s voice. Arthur grunts a reply.

She sighs and Arthur doesn’t have to look to know she’s put her hands on her hips dramatically. “ _Arthur_.”

Arthur peeks from behind the duvet and squints against the light coming in from the window. “What?”

“We’re leaving.”

Arthur rubs his eyes and curses his past self for agreeing to coming to this stupid party out in the middle of nowhere, and even worse, letting his sister drive him.

“Alright, fine. Let me get dressed.” He sits up with a sigh and goes to knuckle his eyes again when something on his arm catches his eye.

Someone’s written their number on his forearm, along with the cryptic message of _Remember me?_ It takes Arthur a minute to sort through fuzzy memories to work it out. And even then it’s only because he _doesn’t_ recall a face that it clicks.

Merlin.

 


	2. Come On, Let's Get Creepy. Do It With the Mask On.

Arthur worries about the Merlin situation between nursing a hangover the remaining half of Sunday. His memories come back in quick but vivid flashes during the hour long drive back to his flat. By the time Morgana drops him off, he remembers everything from the spontaneous decision to cheer someone up to the moment Merlin slid into bed and said they could only remain fuck buddies.

Most of all, he remembers Merlin’s eyes behind the stark white mask. Even now, they seem to haunt him in the most pleasant way possible.

Arthur doesn’t ring Merlin until Monday after work, mostly because he needs the day to get his thoughts in order. A drunken fuck with a masked man on Halloween night is one thing. Remaining friends with the man when he knows next to nothing about him is another. Arthur ponders all through work whether he even wants to continue the strange relationship or not.

What finally does it is the fact that Merlin has no one else. Maybe Arthur _had_ been rather pissed when he volunteered for the position of best mate, but even clear-headed Arthur knows there’s no doubt that Merlin is a decent bloke. There’s no reason for Arthur to go back on his word, and if he did, it would crush Merlin forever. Merlin would think that nobody wanted him, that he wasn’t worth the effort.

So around seven on Monday, Arthur calls. When Merlin answers, his voice is unmuffled by any mask, and Arthur can only imagine what he looks like.

“Hello?”

“Hi. It’s Arthur. You fucked me two nights ago.”

Merlin chuckles. “Oh yeah?” Arthur smiles at the amused tone. “And do you remember my name, Arthur?”

“Merlin.”

Merlin hums, pleased with the answer, and replies, “You still want to be mates, then? Unless this call is to tell me to fuck off, which I wouldn’t blame you if it is.”

“Why would I do that? I had a great time with you,” Arthur admits.

“Arthur, I’m not...You’re not going to see my face, you know. Ever.”

Arthur frowns. He hadn’t expected that. He had been looking forward to seeing Merlin ever since he remembered who he was. And it’s more than a little weird that Merlin do such a thing.

“Am I allowed to ask why? You’re not on some sort of wanted list, are you?”

Merlin laughs. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just don’t want you to see how ugly I am and run away screaming.”

Arthur brings his eyebrows together in confusion. Merlin’s statement had been said lightly, but with an obvious serious undertone. “What makes you think I’d ever do that?”

“Past experience.”

“Well, I wouldn’t. Even if you are ugly—which I highly doubt, by the way—I’d never do something so harsh.”

“That may be so. Still doesn’t change anything.”

Arthur sighs. “Relationships are built on trust, you know. If I don’t even know what you look like how am I supposed to trust you? How is that fair to me?” He tries not to get too angry. He realises it’s a delicate subject for Merlin and doesn’t want to hurt his feelings, but Merlin needs to see the point, as well.

“That’s why I’m telling you _now_ ,” Merlin explains calmly. “A lot of people meet friends online without seeing their faces all the—”

“This is completely different! We’re having _sex_ , Merlin. On Halloween, it was fine. I get that. But every time? That’s—”

“I know, Arthur. Like I said, I’m letting you know now, before we go any further. I realise it’s weird and unconventional. I get that it’s not a very appealing situation for anyone. Just tell me straight, Arthur: do you want to be friends, friends with benefits, or nothing at all?”

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose and thinks. It’s like Merlin is intentionally trying to drive him away. No wonder he has trouble making friends.

It’s not that Arthur can’t get sex somewhere else. He knows he’s attractive enough to have any number of partners, maybe even more than one at the same time. And he has plenty of acquaintances. No, it’s more that Merlin is a mystery. He’s a puzzle to be solved, a new adventure, and Arthur can’t deny that the parts of Merlin he _has_ seen are beautiful. Merlin, for all his inexperience, isn’t a bad fuck.

But to never see his face? _Ever_? Arthur knows Merlin isn’t evil or anything. He’s not planning to kill anyone. He truly is just shy and afraid of rejection. Maybe after they get to know each other better, Arthur will be able to convince Merlin to take the mask off. Maybe one day in the near future, Merlin will trust him not to run away.

“Arthur? Are you still there?” Merlin asks in a mildly panicked tone. The panic lets Arthur know that Merlin isn’t trying to drive him away. He really does still want this to work.

“Yeah, alright,” Arthur finally says. “Friends with benefits.”

Merlin breathes a sigh of relief into the phone. “Thank goodness. When’s the next time you’re free?”

“Don’t you work?”

“I make websites for a few companies. I’m available pretty much anytime.”

Arthur wonders if Merlin ever leaves his home besides on Halloween when he has an excuse to wear a mask. He also wonders just how ugly Merlin could possibly be if he’s that afraid to venture out into the world.

Instead of asking, he says, “Let’s wait until the weekend. That’ll give me enough time to get used to the idea of being fucked by an ominous masked figure.”

Arthur only half means it as a joke, but instead of laughing, Merlin says, “Um, about that...”

Arthur sighs. “What now?”

“Well...remember how I was a virgin that night?”

As if he could forget. Arthur’s heart skips a beat. “Yes.”

“I’ve never...I want you to fuck me this time,” he finishes hurriedly.

Arthur feels a definite twitching in his cock and has to swallow before he says a word, lest it come out strained. “Okay.”

Merlin sighs in relief again. “Great. So, Saturday?”

“Yeah. Around two? I’d invite you to lunch but, you know.”

Merlin chuckles. “Yeah, I know. Two sounds good. I’ll text you my address. Unless you want me to come to you?”

Arthur almost says that it’s not a problem, but then he wonders: how does Merlin get around when he’s not wearing the mask? He would _pay_ to see the reactions to Merlin’s mask on the Underground.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Just for the first time, at least. We can switch off after that if you like.”

“Alright. I’ll see you then. And you can call or text whenever. I even have Skype if you want to chat that way.” After a beat, Merlin groans. “Oh God, that doesn’t make me sound too desperate, does it? If I’m ever annoying you can just tell me to shut up.”

Arthur laughs. “Duly noted. But no, you don’t sound desperate. Even if you did, I’d totally understand. When you text me your username, I’ll send you a Skype message with my address.”

“Okay.”

There’s another brief pause, just long enough for Arthur to contemplate saying goodbye and hanging up, but it seems like Merlin has more to say.

He does. “Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“Just, um. Thanks. This means a whole lot to me. I never would have dreamed you’d actually ring me.”

Arthur feels a surge of warmth curl in his chest and smiles. “No problem, Merlin. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Bye.”

Arthur ends the call and stares at his mobile a good two minutes, replaying the conversation in his head with a dopey grin on his face. It’s only when his stomach growls that he gets up to make dinner.

****

Arthur adds Merlin on Skype as soon as he gets the text. The constant green symbol meaning _Online_ mocks Arthur for hours on end. Even at work he drums his fingers on the desk, deliberating whether or not to initiate conversation.

Wednesday night he acts before he can allow himself too much time to think. It’s stupid, he knows, to be this nervous, especially when Merlin is the one who’s inexplicably shy. Of course Merlin’s not going to message first.

 

 **[18:38] Arthur:** Hi

 

Arthur waits with a held breath and a racing heart. Two minutes pass and nothing happens. A sinking feeling makes his chest heavy.

 

 **[18:41] Arthur:** Hello?

 

Merlin’s status instantly changes to _Do Not Disturb._ What the fuck?

 

 **[18:41] Arthur:** Merlin!

 **[18:42] Merlin:** just a sex, busy

 **[18:42] Merlin:** *sec

 

Arthur snickers at the mistake and wonders what could possibly have Merlin so busy that he has to put a conversation with his only friend on hold. Maybe he’s on the phone with one of the companies he designs websites for. Maybe he’s got something cooking. A few minutes later, Merlin’s status changes again.

 

 **[18:49] Merlin:** sorry about that

 **[18:49] Merlin:** hey how’s it going?

 **[18:50] Arthur:** Alright.

 **[18:50] Arthur:** I figured I should at least get to know you a bit better since we’re going to be fucking again soon.

 **[18:51] Merlin:** lol. okay, what do you want to know?

 **[18:51] Arthur:** Let’s start with your birthday. I always like to know my friends’ birthdays.

 **[18:51] Merlin:** 23 sept. you?

 **[18:51] Arthur:** What, no year?

 **[18:51] Merlin:** 88\. now you.

 **[18:52] Arthur:** 29 October.

 **[18:52] Merlin:** and the year, you insufferable prat?

 **[18:52] Arthur:** 1986\. If you must know.

 **[18:53] Merlin:** well. happy belated birthday i guess. you’re what, 26 now?

 **[18:53] Arthur:** Thanks. And no, I’m 27. Perhaps you should brush up on your maths?

 **[18:57] Merlin:** perhaps you should brush up on not being such an arse.

 **[18:58] Arthur:** I didn’t mean it to sound rude. It’s just hard to get sarcasm across through text.

 **[18:58] Arthur:** Completely joking, of course.

 **[19:00] Merlin:** right.

 **[19:00] Merlin:** we could switch to voice if you have a mic. that’d probably help with the whole sarcasm bit

 **[19:01] Arthur:** Yeah. I just have to plug it in. Give me a minute.

 **[19:01] Merlin:** okay. i’m off to get dressed then. fucking freezing right now

 

Arthur stops mid-motion as he unravels the cord to his headset. He reads the screen again just to make sure. Yeah, Merlin definitely just said “get dressed.” Arthur’s mind pieces things together fairly quickly.

Merlin had said he’s rarely busy. Merlin was busy when Arthur messaged him. Merlin isn’t wearing clothes.

_I caught him in the middle of a fucking wank!_

The “sex” typo suddenly becomes a whole lot more funny and Arthur laughs hysterically.

 

 **[19:02] Arthur:** Or, here’s a better idea: You don’t put anything on and we switch to video instead?

 

Arthur hopes he hasn’t responded too late (or too keenly) and that Merlin hasn’t started dressing yet. He’s in luck when Merlin replies just a minute later.

 

 **[19:03] Merlin:** ...

 **[19:03] Merlin:** let me get my mask

 

Arthur can’t hold back the grin that stretches his face. Even the disappointment of Merlin still wearing a mask doesn’t bring down his mood. He licks his dry lips in anticipation and adjusts his cock that’s started to harden under his joggers. Already his skin tingles, remembering being pressed against Merlin in the heat of dancing and later on the soft duvet.

At 7:05, Arthur’s screen blinks with an incoming call. He quickly runs a hand through his hair and straightens his shirt before clicking the option to answer with video.

He tries—he really fucking tries—not to break into a wide smile the instant Merlin’s naked chest and shoulders grace the screen. His hair is a bit more unruly than it was at the party, more curly, and the low resolution doesn’t do nearly enough justice to his eyes behind the mask, but it’s Merlin, and Arthur wishes he could reach through the screen to touch him.

Merlin’s hand comes up and rests against the side of his face in a bored manner. “Is there a reason I’m still naked and freezing my arse off while you sit comfortably in nice warm clothing?”

Arthur shifts his grin into something more mischievous and leans back in his chair as he crosses his arms. “Yes.”

Merlin sighs. “And that reason would be?”

“I wanted to see you.” Arthur tilts his head just a little, challenging.

Merlin leans back and crosses his arms, too. It lets Arthur see just that much more of Merlin’s torso, lean and sprinkled with dark hair that leads to something unfortunately offscreen. Arthur’s cock aches in want.

“Tell me, Merlin,” he says hoarsely. “Why were you nude in the first place?”

Arthur sees the bob of Merlin’s throat as he swallows. He sees Merlin’s fingers curl into tight fists. He sees the hint of a blush creep up even on the low resolution webcam.

Finally Merlin just huffs in frustration. “Fuck you, Arthur.”

Arthur laughs. “You already have.”

Merlin brings a palm to his mask and shakes his head. “Insufferable prat,” he mutters. “You know exactly what I was doing, don’t you?”

Arthur doesn’t deny it and charges ahead. “Yes. I was wondering...hoping...if you would help me out a bit?”

A single bold eyebrow raises behind Merlin’s mask in silent question. Arthur hesitantly moves one hand down to hold his cock and Merlin’s eyes widen in shock.

“Your saying you had to get dressed has given me a bit of a problem. A large problem.”

Merlin snorts but his voice is shaky when he speaks. “I wouldn’t say it’s _that_ large.”

Arthur’s mouth curves up in a half smile. “We’ll see what you have to say about that on Saturday.”

Merlin’s chest visibly heaves as breath leaves him. Arthur tightens his grip just a little.

“So? Help me out, yeah? Move back just a bit...” Arthur flicks his fingers to motion for Merlin to scoot back and give him a better view. He _needs_ that view.

But Merlin clenches his fists again and lifts his chin defiantly. “You have to do something for me first,” he says.

 _Anything_. “What?”

“You have to take off your clothes, too. It’s hardly fair, is it?”

Arthur’s heart thumps against his ribcage. “How remiss of me.”

He removes his shirt in one smooth motion and lifts his hips to slide off his joggers when Merlin stops him.

“Wait.” He pauses for Arthur to still. “Stand up.” Arthur’s cock is so sensitive just the fabric rubbing against it is a blessing as he gets to his feet. “Now, slowly.”

Arthur forces his breathing to remain calm as he hooks his thumbs beneath of hem of his pants. He doesn’t know how to striptease. He feels strangely awkward and excited, but mostly, _aroused_. He slides the last piece of clothing down his hips centimetre by centimetre, pants and joggers both, until it’s past the last line of wiry hair and straining over the base of his cock.

Through everything he keeps his eyes down, nervous. When half his cock is revealed, flushed red and thick, he glances up at the screen. One of Merlin’s hands is below the cutoff point and his chest raises and lowers with each breath. His own camera view in the corner shows what Merlin sees: Arthur's body in the middle of the frame, displaying half his chest all the way down to his knees. Arthur feels dirty, naughty, but he likes it.

It takes every ounce of willpower not to shove his pants the rest of the way down and start fucking his hand. His voice is strained when he looks at Merlin’s watchful eyes on the screen and says, “I’ll show you the rest when you show me.”

Merlin’s whimper comes out choked. “It’s not like you haven’t already seen it,” he points out hoarsely.

“I could say the same to you,” Arthur replies. “Fair is fair. On three, alright?”

“Okay.”

“One, two...”

Merlin pushes back far enough that Arthur can see all the way to his knees, the wire of the headset snaking down past his hip to the floor. Arthur drops his pants and steps out of the pool of fabric, then moves the desk chair out of the way of Merlin’s view and sits on the edge of the bed behind him.

For the first minute it’s all staring, wanting. Merlin mirrors Arthur’s stance, his legs spread open with a hand gripping the base of his cock. Merlin’s arms look as though he’s straining, and Arthur knows exactly how he must feel. Arthur himself looks at Merlin’s digital image and feels his body yearn for physical touch. He can’t fucking wait until Saturday.

For now, there’s this.

Merlin moves first, reaching for a bottle of lube and squirting some onto his palm to ease the slide. Arthur simply licks his hand until it’s shiny with saliva and brings it back down to start right away. Merlin matches him stroke for stroke.

Now that Arthur is sober, he can really look and appreciate Merlin's body. The dark hair, the little he can see of the face and the torso he has already paid strict attention to. It’s Merlin’s legs and cock that Arthur looks at now.

Like everything else about him, Merlin’s legs are more lean muscle and wiry veins as opposed to Arthur’s contrasting definition. Arthur has a feeling that those thighs know how to hold tight, and he grunts as he thumbs the head of his cock, imagining them wrapped around him.

Merlin's cock isn't an angry red like Arthur's, though the size is actually about the same. It's a striking pink against his pale skin, and a desire to see it without Merlin's blur of a hand getting in the way flashes through Arthur's mind.

Arthur feels himself getting close, and if Merlin's increased panting into the mic is anything to go by, so does he. Arthur tightens his grip, tugs upward with enough force that hurts in just the right way. He's so hard beneath his fingers, hot and ready to shoot any second. He just needs a last push over the edge.

"Merlin," Arthur gasps. The muscles in his arm and wrist ache from the speed.

"I know, Arthur, I'm— _fuck_ , I'm close."

Merlin's free hand curls in a tight fist on his knee, so tight Arthur can see the skin stretched taut over the knuckles. Arthur pins his gaze there, seeing an opportunity for his imagination to speed up his release.

Nearly a week ago now those fingers worked Arthur open. Arthur doesn’t remember much of the words that were exchanged but he vividly recalls the sensations: Merlin’s fingers stretching him wide, his cock sliding in to replace them, pounding hard when Arthur said he wouldn’t break...Now he sees Merlin onscreen and wants to crawl on top of him, ride him on that flimsy excuse for a desk chair so fast that Merlin’s fingers wipe through sweat on his back.

What had Merlin said? That Arthur would crush him? Arthur doesn’t think so. In fact he thinks Merlin’s thighs are just strong enough to push up and thrust that wonderful cock into him—

“Nnngh.” Arthur pulses, lets his head fall back as he comes, riding the wave of ecstasy until the very end. He feels rather than sees his hot come dripping over his hand, seeping through his fingers, and down his cock in a slow, tickling slide.

His attention only snaps back to his computer when he hears Merlin in the earpiece of his headset. “Ah—!”

Merlin doesn’t come nearly as much as Arthur since it’s his second time in so short a period. It’s still beautiful though—like a work of living art—because Merlin droops and makes little whimpering noises each time he exhales. Arthur wants to touch Merlin like this, as well. He was too pissed the last time to pay attention to Merlin’s sensitive skin the way he should have after coming. He had been so tired he simply dozed off. Now he wants to curl up and kiss him all over and whisper silly things in his ear.

Arthur abruptly stands and shakes the thoughts out of his head. _Friends with benefits and nothing more,_ he reminds himself as goes to the loo and wipes off.

When he gets back, Merlin has turned his camera off. Arthur puts on his pants and joggers and retakes his seat in front of his computer. He doesn’t turn off his own video, just places the headset back over his ears, and says, “Merlin?”

There’s a rustling sound, a few footsteps, and then static-y noises before Merlin’s voice replies. “Yeah, hey?”

“What’s with you going dark?”

“Oh. Yeah, sorry, the inside of my mask was a bit sweaty. Had to wipe it down. And put some clothes on,” Merlin explains. “I can bring it back up if you want.”

“I do want.”

Merlin laughs. “Okay, give me a sec.”

After another shifting noise that Arthur assumes is Merlin taking off his headset to adorn his mask, the video comes back up. Now Merlin is wearing a dark blue hoodie, and Arthur can’t see far below the shoulders.

“Don’t know why you want to keep this up so badly when it’s literally a faceless man sitting in his room,” Merlin remarks.

Arthur smiles. He doesn’t say that just seeing Merlin is enough, mostly because the thought—and it’s alarming sincerity—is inappropriate.

Instead he says, “So show me something. I can tell by the camera quality that you’re on a laptop. Show me your flat.”

Merlin sighs like it’s _such_ chore to entertain him, but acquiesces. The view shifts as Merlin lifts his laptop and carries it in his arms. Arthur holds back his grin the whole time so Merlin won’t see how interesting he finds everything.

“Bedroom,” Merlin’s voice is saying. “Window over there, usually with the curtains closed. Nightstand, where all the the fun stuff is.” Arthur sees a pale hand reach out and open the top drawer where there’s condoms and a couple anal toys. He laughs and continues watching as Merlin walks out to a dimly lit hallway.

“Loo over here. Pretty standard, except the mirror, which cracks every time I walk by. ‘S why my hair is always the way it is.” He flicks the light on and Arthur sees the plain white room illuminated. When Merlin turns the camera towards the mirror, there _is_ actually one crack in the upper left corner, but it looks like it was probably there before. He also sees himself on Merlin’s laptop screen.

“Hello!” Merlin waves at Arthur’s reflected image.

Arthur laughs and waves, the motion repeating over and over again in the unending spiral of cameras. The lights from above show how much Merlin’s eyes sparkle with mirth, rendering the intimidation of the mask ineffective.

Merlin flicks off the light and moves on. “Okay, now...Kitchen. Boring, boring kitchen. Rather dirty actually. Should probably get on these dishes. Hmm.”

Arthur rolls his eyes, not that Merlin can see with the screen facing away from him. “Probably. I expect a clean environment when I go over there.”

“Yes, Mum,” Merlin drawls sarcastically. “Alright, so, that’s the kitchen. Through here’s a dining room. Well, it’s meant to be, but I mostly eat on the sofa so—”

“Is that a guitar?” Arthur perks up at the flash of a stringed instrument. Merlin turns the camera so Arthur has a better view. It’s a decent looking acoustic, crimson with a white trim on the sides and a sleek fingerboard.

“Er, yeah. I don’t play much anymore, but...” The screen shakes as Merlin shrugs. “I know a few things, I guess.”

“You have to play for me sometime.”

“Yeah, maybe. We’ll see. Anyways, this room is basically a make-shift study. There’s books,” Merlin says, turning to a bookcase and continuing from there. “Armchair, amp for my guitar—”

“I thought it was an acoustic.”

“Acoustic-electric. Now, living room.” Merlin walks through a doorway and into a room where a lamp is already on, throwing long shadows and yellow light over the area. It’s spacious, but Arthur can tell it’s not large, just severely unfurnished.

“Television here, though it rarely gets turned on. I really only use it to watch DVDs. Sofa, table, window. Oh, what’s going on here?” Merlin approaches the window and Arthur can see the screen’s reflection but if he looks past that he can see the pavement across the street.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispers theatrically. “Do you see that?”

Arthur grins and leans forward for a closer look. There’s a woman searching through her purse just outside the door to her tower block, next to a man who’s got his hands stuffed in his pockets awkwardly.

“Yeah, I see it. I don’t get the importance, though,” Arthur says.

“I think,” Merlin continues dramatically. “I think we may be witnessing the end of a very terrible first date.” At that moment the woman finds what she was looking for: her keys. Merlin gasps. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Poor bloke,” Merlin sighs.

“What?” Arthur repeats.

The man’s head is moving so Arthur assumes he’s speaking. The woman turns to put the key in, so her back is to the camera.

“Well...let’s just watch, shall we?” Merlin narrates. “She’s clearly had a bad time, judging from the way she’s jerking at that lock. And he—poor bloke—doesn’t know _what_ to do with his hands or if he should try to kiss her, ‘cause unlike us educated individuals he can’t read her body language.”

Arthur laughs and shakes his head at the ridiculousness.

“Oh wait, he’s—ahaha, he’s going for it! Oh, man, don’t do it, don’t—”

The man on the pavement below leans forward and is about to enter the woman’s space when she stops him with a firm hand to his chest. She solemnly shakes her head and says something, while the man just nods in understanding.

“Aw, that’s the worst,” Merlin mourns. The man below waits until the door closes behind her to storm off. As Merlin follows him with the camera down the street, the man kicks over a rubbish bin, scattering the pavement with small debris. Merlin just sighs and says “poor bloke” again. Arthur laughs so hard he has to hold his stomach.

“Alright, so, that was bedroom, loo, kitchen, dining room, living room,” Merlin ticks off, turning from the window. “Hmm. I suppose that’s it.”

Merlin spins the laptop around so it’s facing him again, and Arthur feels a bit dizzy watching him walk through the flat. “Was I a good tour guide?” Merlin asks, his eyes smiling.

“Very,” Arthur says.

“Guess you’ll have to show me around the old fashioned way when I get around to yours.” He’s in the bedroom again and sets the laptop down, plugging power back in.

“Guess so. I can always make it more interesting by doing it naked, though.”

Merlin laughs. “Not sure I’ll be paying much attention to the surroundings, then.”

“Hmm. Very true.” Arthur ponders a moment, considering how to creatively show Merlin his home. He smiles when he thinks he’s got an idea.

“Oh no. That doesn’t look like a very encouraging face,” Merlin says.

“Was just thinking...”

“That can’t be good for you.”

“Oh shut up. I was just thinking... _you_ could be naked instead.”

Merlin’s eyebrows disappear behind the mask as they shoot up. “Me? You want to show me around your flat while I’m—”

“Oh my God, even better!” Arthur straightens when a new thought strikes him. “You’ll hide somewhere and I’ll try to find you. That’s a great way to get to know a new place, don’t you think?”

“Wait, what?” Merlin says, chuckling. “You want to play naked hide and seek in your flat? Where the hell do you get these ideas from?”

Arthur shrugs innocently. “I dunno. I just thought it’d be fun. And hey, I _am_ your only friend. It’s my job to make things exciting.”

“Because having a wank over the internet wasn’t exciting enough.”

Arthur grins. “Exactly.”

Merlin sighs but doesn’t argue or say he’s otherwise against it. “You better have good heating. I don’t like running around starkers in November and freezing to death because some eccentric prat thinks it’ll be _exciting_.”

“Don’t worry. I have excellent circulation.”

****

Arthur doesn’t know what to expect when Merlin arrives Saturday at two, but when he looks through the peephole and sees Merlin’s white mask under his blue hoodie, he feels a sinking in his stomach. He unlocks the door and lets Merlin in.

“Hi there,” he greets Merlin as he closes the door.

Merlin removes his hood. His hair is more controlled than it was on the webcam, but less styled than at the party. “Hey.”

“Ready for naked hide and seek?”

Merlin groans. “Oh God, you were serious?”

“Of course I was!”

Merlin raises one sleeve for a moment, testing the air. “It doesn’t seem _too_ cold.”

“It’s not. I’ve got it at 30°. If anything, you’ll be sweating in a few minutes.” Arthur is sweating already, though not exactly from exertion.

Merlin looks around the living room, appearing to take in the first glimpse of the flat. Finally he reaches down to take off his shoes. “Fine.”

Arthur tries not to smile too broadly as he pulls his shirt over his head. “I’ll be nice and count to thirty instead of ten.”

“Oh, well, thanks _so_ much.”

When they’re both naked, Arthur gathers up their clothes and piles them on the sofa. He feels Merlin’s eyes on his back and when he turns around Merlin doesn’t look away. How nice it must be to hide behind a mask and feel no shame.

“Ready?”

“As soon as you close your eyes and start counting,” Merlin replies.

Arthur looks Merlin up and down appreciatively, before closing his eyes. “One, two, three...”

Merlin’s bare feet pad past him into the kitchen area. He hears the soft sound of opening and closing cupboards under his own low voice and smiles. None of them are large—or empty—enough for Merlin to fit.

“Eight, nine, ten...”

The footsteps get closer only to patter farther away towards the rest of the flat. Arthur fights the urge to decrease intervals between counting.

“Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two...”

Arthur wonders where he’s gone. Maybe the shower? He’ll check there first. Or the closet. No, that would be too obvious. But perhaps Merlin would hide there _because_ it’s too obvious.

“Twenty-nine, thirty. Ready or not, I’ll make you come!”

He goes straight for the loo and checks in there, but it’s empty. He heads into the bedroom and pauses, listening for breathing. A gust of wind soon strikes that plan, though. He gets on his knees and peers under the bed—nothing.

“Hmm,” he contemplates, wiping the dust from his hands.

Merlin can’t be in the kitchen, or the living room. He’s not in the bedroom...Arthur checks the closet to be sure. No, not there either.

He walks to the dining room and looks under the tablecloth. As he stands, he thinks he hears the slap of bare feet trying to be quiet on hardwood floors.

Arthur chuckles. “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.”

Arthur returns to the loo, to see if Merlin’s moved there. He hasn’t. There isn’t really anywhere to hide in the living room except...

Arthur moves softly through the flat back to the living room. The curtains in here are long and pool on the floor. They’d hide any pale, hairy feet hiding behind them.

There’s nothing there when Arthur looks, but he does hear quiet scampering again, this time accompanied by soft laughter.

He checks the kitchen. He checks the dining room. He checks the loo. He’s getting a little frustrated when he finally returns to the bedroom.

“Alright, fine, Merlin. You win!” Arthur yells. “Where the fuck are you?”

A noise behind Arthur makes him turn around and he yelps when he sees the white mask emerging from the darkness of the closet.

“Right here,” Merlin says. “I scare you?”

Arthur relaxes his muscles. “Jesus fucking Christ, Merlin.”

Merlin laughs and closes the closet door behind him. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“That mask, I swear. Just when you think you’re getting used to something.”

“Your flat is neat,” Merlin says dryly. “I don’t like it.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Better neat than crawling with maggots.”

“I do _not_ have—”

“Don’t you want to claim your reward?”

Merlin tilts his head. “What?”

“For winning the game,” Arthur says and stalks over. “You want your reward, don’t you?” He runs a single finger up Merlin’s arm and leans forward to press a kiss to his neck. He smiles when Merlin shudders.

“Y-Yes.”

“Good. You certainly picked the right room to win in.”

Arthur slips his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulls their bodies closer together. He hears Merlin hiss at the contact as their cocks brush. Merlin’s hands wrap around Arthur’s shoulders gently at first, then firmly when Arthur begins to suck at Merlin’s collarbone in earnest.

Arthur kisses steadily down, making Merlin squirm until he’s on his knees in front of him. Merlin’s cock is hard and at attention before him, begging for Arthur’s mouth on it. Arthur keeps his eyes fixed on Merlin’s as he takes it between his lips.

He wants to kiss Merlin. He wants Merlin’s mouth pressed against his, wants to cup his face in his hands and feel Merlin’s exhales of breath on his skin. Sucking Merlin’s cock is something, at least. Feeling the heavy, reassuring weight slide on his tongue is as personal as Arthur figures things are going to get. He takes Merlin as far as he can and moans in hungry appreciation at the bittersweet taste.

When Merlin’s fingers card through Arthur’s hair, he lets himself close his eyes. The pace is slow for now. Arthur keeps his hands curled around the back of Merlin’s knees, enjoys simply pushing forward and back as spit drips from the side of his mouth. Every so often when he reaches the tip, he adds a flick of tongue that makes Merlin’s legs tremble.

“Ah, fuck, Arthur, you’re so...so good,” Merlin sighs, practically petting Arthur’s hair now. Arthur notices a slight stutter in Merlin’s hips as he fights not to thrust forward.

Arthur sinks to the root and hollows his cheeks to suck harder on the way up. Merlin shakes like he’s about to melt.

“ _Arthur_.” Merlin’s voice cracks as he strains for control. “Either finish me off or fuck me, but please, _please_ , no more teasing like this, I can’t—”

Arthur pops off. “Alright. On the bed, then,” he says roughly.

Merlin hurries over, seemingly glad to be off his feet, lest he fall. Arthur rummages through his drawer and quickly returns to Merlin, who’s spread his legs open wantonly. Arthur takes a deep breath to ground himself.

“Lift up a bit,” Arthur murmurs as he places a hand under Merlin’s arse. Merlin bends his arms to shift more weight to his elbows and raises his hips.

“You don’t have to, um...” Merlin stammers. “It’s nothing new, not this part anyways. You don’t have to go too slow.”

Arthur’s mouth tilts in an amused smile as he remembers the “fun stuff” in Merlin’s nightstand. “Yeah, I figured,” he says. Without any further warning he pushes a slick finger in and Merlin inhales through his teeth.

It seems Merlin wasn’t exaggerating, because he stretches easily. It’s not ten seconds before Arthur adds another digit beside the first. He scissors them and Merlin tenses, letting out a long, low moan that goes straight to Arthur’s cock.

“Feels good?” Arthur asks, because he knows it does.

“Yeah,” Merlin exhales. “Give me more.”

Arthur pushes in deeper, far enough for the second knuckle to lodge against the rim. He curls his fingers in a beckoning motion and Merlin arches sharply off the bed as he gasps.

“More, Jesusfuck, _more_.”

Arthur fights the urge to just shove his cock in and applies a little more lube to slip in a third finger. He forces himself to breathe calmly, but it gets more difficult the faster he pumps his fingers in and out.

He’s almost at his limit when Merlin begs, “Now, Arthur, fuck me _now_!” Arthur doesn’t hesitate to remove his hand to get the condom on.

“Turn over,” Arthur says gruffly. “‘S better the first time like that.” Merlin obediently rolls and lifts himself up onto his knees, raising his arse in eager offering.

Arthur bites his lip in concentration as he places one hand on Merlin and the other at the base of his cock. He goes slowly, partly so he doesn’t come right away, and partly to allow Merlin to get used to it.

“Oh my God,” Merlin whispers when Arthur’s in just past the head. “Fuck, _fuck_.” His neck seems to give out as his head hangs low. Arthur notices his arms are shaking where they hold him up.

He caresses up and down Merlin’s back as he slides in a little more. “Relax, Merlin,” he says softly. “You can take me.”

Merlin huffs. “I know I can take you, idiot. I just...fuck, I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” He breathes a few more loud breaths before continuing. “You’re inside me, I can’t believe someone else is inside me, _fuck_.”

Arthur smiles. He knows exactly what Merlin means. “Feels great, doesn’t it?”

Merlin moans as Arthur goes deeper still. “Fucking brilliant, more like.”

Arthur returns his hands to Merlin’s hips. “Just a bit more, and then the real fun begins,” he assures him.

Finally he’s there, fully buried inside Merlin. Merlin is panting already, his chest expanding enough for Arthur to see from behind. Arthur tries to soothe him with kisses up his back.

“You alright?” Arthur asks gently when his lips are at Merlin’s left ear.

Merlin’s hands curl into fists on the duvet and he seems to get control of his trembling. He shudders once when Arthur nips at his earlobe.

“Yes.”

Arthur sighs and licks the shell of Merlin’s ear. “I never realised how lovely your ears are.”

“Arthur...”

Arthur knows what Merlin is warning him of, even without him having said it. The way they are now, with Arthur’s chest pressed against Merlin’s back and Arthur whispering such things to him, is not what they’re here for. The way Arthur moves his hand up to wrap around Merlin’s chest and hold him closer resembles emotional affection. Arthur feels something inside him ache again, and he presses his forehead into Merlin’s shoulder blade as he tries to rein in his feelings.

“Arthur, please.”

Arthur takes a deep breath. “Alright. Alright, yeah.” He raises up, separating reluctantly from Merlin’s warm skin, and gives a small jerk of his hips.

Merlin’s satisfying whimper has Arthur doing it again, this time pulling out just a little bit more. He swivels his hips slowly, enjoying the smooth slide of his cock fucking Merlin’s tight hole. Beneath him, Merlin lets out a shaky exhale.

Inevitably, Arthur picks up speed. He tries to keep it at a slow build-up, but after four thrusts his movements become quick and jerky. Every slap of his thighs against Merlin is punctuated by a soft “ah!” spilling from Merlin’s lips. The sound is so sweet all Arthur can think of besides his cock in Merlin is pulling those noises from him with a kiss. A kiss he’s not allowed to have.

“Ah, fuck!” Merlin screams when Arthur gets the angle just right. “Jesusfuck, do that again, _please_ do that again.”

Arthur lays a heavy hand on Merlin’s back and pushes him down to the bed in a lost moment of roughness. Merlin collapses onto his elbows with his arse still wonderfully raised and accepting. Arthur grunts as he tries to shove deeper, harder, and nearly comes when Merlin screams again.

“God, Merlin, you’re like...fuck,” Arthur moans.

“Like wh-what?”

Arthur grazes his teeth over Merlin’s shoulder. “Like a drug. I want to get high on you.”

Merlin chuckles breathlessly and reaches back to curl his fingers in Arthur’s hair, pulling him closer. “As long you don’t get addicted.”

Arthur growls and ravages Merlin’s neck. Merlin’s grip on his hair tightens and Arthur feels warm inside again. It’s tempting to nose at the edge of the mask and push it up, to press wet kisses from Merlin’s throat to his face, but he knows that’s not allowed either. Arthur’s even too scared to do it “on accident” for fear that he’ll lose this.

He’s close now, so fantastically, tantalisingly close and he can tell from the way Merlin’s pushing back that Merlin is as well. He shifts his weight to the left so he can snake his right hand down to Merlin’s cock. The noise Merlin makes is akin to a shriek.

“Ah! God, Arthur, for the love of—”

“Shh,” Arthur hushes him and strokes his cock rapidly. “Do it, Merlin, come for me. I’m not going to last much longer, so just—fucking—come.”

Two thrusts and a wrecked moan later, Merlin does, coming over Arthur’s hand onto the duvet. His hole clenches around Arthur as his body tenses and Arthur’s own climax is wrung from him. His cock pulses against the walls of Merlin’s arse and he clutches Merlin tightly through it.

As soon as Merlin collapses beneath him, Arthur slowly pulls free and carefully removes the condom. He ties it and just places it on the bed while he rolls over and catches his breath. His body is still thrumming pleasantly and he tries to hold onto the feeling as long as possible.

Merlin rolls over onto his back as well and ends up shoulder to shoulder with Arthur. “Wow,” he says.

Arthur agrees. “Yeah.”

“You’re _really_ good at that.”

“I know,” Arthur laughs. “Lots of practise, I guess.”

“I figured, handsome bloke like you.”

Arthur says nothing because his reply might be too affectionate for Merlin’s liking. Eventually there’s a rumbling sound that Arthur recognises as Merlin’s stomach growling.

“Sorry,” Merlin apologises. “I’m starving.”

Arthur turns his head to look at him. “Didn’t you eat something?”

“Of course I did. But then you had me running around and exerting all this energy and...fuck, it’s hot in here.” He pushes a single finger under the edge of his mask and scratches, giving Arthur a glimpse of pale, sweaty skin for just a moment.

Remembering how Merlin wiped the inside of his mask a few days prior, he offers, “You can use a flannel from the loo if you want. I’ll order something for us to eat.”

“Arthur—”

“Look, we’ll eat in separate rooms if it makes you happy. But we _are_ supposed to be friends and I’m not going to just fuck you and let you leave.”

Merlin, surprisingly, gives in without much of a fight. “Fine. I’ll eat in the dining room and you can have the sofa. But don’t you dare come in until I say so,” he adds with a warning finger.

Arthur rolls his eyes at the theatrics. For the hundredth time, he thinks this whole thing is utterly ridiculous, but doesn’t say so. “Alright. Whatever.”

Merlin lowers his hand and sits up to slide off the edge of the bed. Arthur stares at the ceiling a few seconds after Merlin’s gone before he too gets up and throws out the condom. It _is_ hot since he raised the temperature, and after putting on pants he goes to lower it. Then he walks to the kitchen to look for something they can call in.

****

“What the hell, Arthur, now it’s freezing!” Merlin yells from the dining room nearly an hour later.

Arthur rolls his eyes and sets his plate down on the table in front of the sofa as he stands. “That’s because you aren’t wearing a shirt, you idiot!”

Arthur approaches the hallway where the thermostat is and sees movement to his right. It’s Merlin’s shadow. The white mask lays mockingly on the table.

When he turns his head to look, he sees the tip of Merlin’s nose peek out from behind the wall. Merlin’s fork carries a bite of food into his mouth and Merlin leans forward just enough for Arthur to see a forehead and lips, but little else.

His nose is long, straight, and slender; his lips are a pale pink; his brow is low on his forehead, partially hidden beneath a black fringe. The movement happens so quickly that Arthur doesn’t think it happened at all at first, but Merlin’s shadow is still moving. Arthur shakes his head, disappointed with himself for spying, and returns his attention to the thermostat.

He turns the heating up and it kicks in quickly. Merlin yells from down the hallway, not knowing Arthur is so close. “Thanks!”

They’re sitting on the sofa watching _Chatroom_ half an hour later when Arthur dares to ask what time Merlin is going home.

“Not that I’m trying to get rid of you,” he adds.

Merlin shrugs, thankfully not seeming to have taken any offence. “When the film’s over, I guess. Unless you want to have sex again.”

Arthur laughs and looks at the time. It’s nearly six.

“I definitely want to have sex again.”

****

A loud, dull thud wakes Arthur the next morning. He turns to look, spies Merlin’s dark curls poking from the side of the bed and his mask on the nightstand, and immediately shuts his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He hears Merlin swear and shuffle to his feet.

“Fucking hardwood floors,” Merlin mutters. Arthur cracks his eyes open, looking out from under his eyelashes. He sees Merlin’s hand snatch up his mask and then his bare arse as he turns to leave, presumably to the loo. He hears the scritch sound of Merlin scratching his skin and then Merlin yawning.

The ache is back in Arthur’s chest. He realises that he likes waking up next to Merlin. He likes seeing Merlin do trivial things like yawning. He wants such instances to happen more. He frowns at how the word “adorable” flashes through his mind remembering Merlin falling out of bed and swearing. He’s still frowning when Merlin returns, mask in place.

“Hey,” Merlin says as he bends down to pick up his pants. “Sorry, did I wake you? I didn’t mean to fall asleep here but—”

“No, it’s fine,” Arthur says, rubbing his eyes. “I mean, yeah, you woke me, but I don’t care.”

“That’s good.” Merlin is buttoning his jeans when he says, “I’m off, then. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Arthur’s heart lurches and he speaks before he can filter himself. “You don’t want to stay for breakfast?”

Merlin visibly slows as he reaches for his shirt. When he finally does have it in hand, he kneads the fabric nervously.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” he finally says.

Arthur knows the answer, but he asks anyway. “Why not?”

Merlin seems to hesitate at first, but eventually walks over and gets on his knees so he’s face to face with Arthur. The way he’s looking at Arthur makes Arthur feel like he’s searching for something.

“Don’t fall in love with me, Arthur.”

“What?” That’s not what Arthur was expecting to hear.

“You heard me. I told you from the beginning: we’re just mates that have an occasional fuck. Absolutely no feelings. No attachments.”

Despite the twisting in his stomach, Arthur gives Merlin a smirk and jokes. “I could never fall in love with someone I’ve never even seen.”

Merlin just stares blankly a moment before making a “hmm” sound. After a few more strained seconds, he stands and says, “Great. I’ll see you later, then. G’bye, Arthur.”

It’s only when Arthur hears the door slam that he realises Merlin’s warning was too late.


	3. Don't Look At Me, But Let Me Look At You

Nearly two months passed. Seven whole weeks of Arthur going to Merlin’s or Merlin coming to Arthur’s. They’ve fucked in various positions, talked about their fantasies, as well as things they want to try. When they’re not fucking, they’re watching telly, or playing videogames, or even doing ridiculous things like having staring contests.

 

They never meet in public.

Arthur has learned almost everything there is to know about Merlin. He learns that Merlin rarely adds anything to his tea, that he hates mornings, he loves horror films, doesn't like being out in the heat, and enjoys staying up late. During sex, Arthur finds that Merlin can and does have a bit of a bossy side, and Merlin has ridden Arthur or reduced him to begging on more than one occasion. The only thing he doesn't learn is why Merlin believes himself unfit for the public eye.

Merlin also confides in Arthur how he usually gets around without showing his face: a hat and scarf in the winter, and sunglasses and a hoodie in the hotter months. Arthur confirms this by watching through the peephole of his door one time when Merlin is due to arrive. He sees Merlin take off his beanie and unwrap his scarf in order to tie the silk laces of the mask behind his head, but Merlin is turned away and Arthur doesn't catch even a fleeting glimpse of his face.

They both agreed not to have a schedule. It’s just whenever one contacts the other and they decide to hook up. For nearly two months, it’s an easy-going relationship that they both enjoy.

Well, Arthur somewhat enjoys it. He still hasn’t seen more than Merlin’s nose or lips, and that’s always a nagging itch in the back of his mind. But now the ache in his chest he now identifies as love has grown. It keeps him awake most nights.

It’s a Tuesday when Arthur breaks. Merlin has finally given in and agreed to play guitar for him. Arthur sits with his legs out in front of him, leaning back on his palms as Merlin tunes the strings. Merlin hums a pitch and turns the knob until the sounds match. Arthur feels deeply content.

Then Merlin places his fingers over the fretboard and starts to strum a few chords. He plays an easy, light rhythm with the pad of his thumb brushing past the strings to create a soft sound that makes Arthur feel warm.

It changes from just strumming to the occasional plucking of a few notes and Arthur can tell it’s not a simple melody that Merlin is making up on the spot, but a practised song. The notes are a pleasant complement to the deep vibrations of the chords.

“What song is that?” Arthur asks.

“You wouldn’t know it.”

“Why not?”

“I wrote it.”

Arthur’s eyebrows shoot up. He’s impressed. It’s a nice song, structured in such a way that has Merlin repeating the same string of notes every so often in an obvious refrain.

Subtly, the tone shifts into something a little darker. The notes are the same but the chords are different. Arthur knows enough about music to know what effect a minor chord will have on a song. Before Arthur can fully comprehend the change, the whole mood has turned melancholy.

The sound is so beautiful Arthur is unwilling to speak. “Does it have words?”

“No,” Merlin answers without missing a beat. “I was never any good at the lyrical bit.”

Arthur wishes Merlin would sing something for him. He has a feeling that Merlin has a lovely singing voice.

He’s caught up in watching the perfect synchronisation of Merlin’s fingers when the song comes to an end. Arthur doesn’t know what he feels now. It’s a mix of strong emotions—happiness, sadness, peacefulness, desperation, and, of course, forbidden love. He’s never wanted to hold or kiss Merlin more than he does right now.

His face must show his inner turmoil because Merlin tilts his head curiously and says, “Arthur?”

Arthur shakes his head to clear his thoughts but his voice comes out strained anyways. “Sorry, was just thinking.”

Merlin puts the guitar back on the stand. “You know what I’ve said about that.”

Arthur doesn’t rise to the friendly insult, ignoring it instead. He swallows and gathers his courage.

“Merlin.”

“Hm?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Merlin freezes and turns to face him slowly. His eyes are narrow and calculating.

“No, Arthur. You know why.”

Arthur drops his gaze. “Yeah, I know,” he says quietly. “But we’ve been fucking for two months now and I haven’t once—”

“Arthur—”

“Please, Merlin!” Arthur looks back up. He knows he must appear desperate and hopelessly in love but he doesn’t care. He needs this. “I’ll close my eyes or...or you can blindfold me, but _please_.”

Merlin’s hands clench and unclench. He swallows hard. He takes a deep breath. Arthur hopes fervently that all these things add up to some feeling resembling Arthur’s own.

“We can’t,” Merlin finally says, though his voice carries a definite hint of regret. “How many times do I have to tell you not to get attached?”

Arthur shuffles to his feet. “Why?” he demands to know. “Why can’t I show the tiniest bit of affection, friendly or otherwise?”

“Goddammit, Arthur!” Merlin shouts and bangs a fist against the wall. “You think I don’t want the same thing? You think I don’t dream of kissing you? Of course I want to.”

“So why—”

“You’ll leave. You’ll take one look at me and any feelings you claim to have will disappear.”

“How could you even believe that? Do you really think so little of me, even after all this time?” It hurts to hear Merlin say such a thing. Arthur would do anything to prove him wrong.

Merlin scoffs.”I don’t think little of you at all, Arthur. I think you’re amazing. That’s the problem. You’re only human, Arthur, just like everyone else. As soon as you see how ugly I am, I’ll lose everything.”

“That’s ridicu—”

“ _No_ , Arthur. Just drop it.”

Arthur bristles and his jaw tightens. He’s never been one for backing down, but he realises if he pushes any further he risks losing Merlin’s friendship.

“I think you should go,” Merlin says.

Arthur’s heart stops. “What?” He can’t leave now, not with things left uncertain like this.

Merlin sighs and looks at the floor. “I just think it’ll be easier to pick up where we left off if you leave. Let’s forget this ever happened, okay?”

_No, not okay!_ Arthur thinks distraughtly. He needs Merlin to see how much he loves him. He needs to show Merlin he won’t leave even if he has a cleft lip, or a horrible scar. But the only way he can do that is if Merlin takes his mask off, which is about as likely to happen as Merlin kissing him.

Arthur is only half a metre away and closes the distance easily. He grabs Merlin’s shoulders and pushes him against the wall.

“A-Arthur?” Merlin’s hands are tight around Arthur’s wrists but he doesn’t try to get free. He just stares back into Arthur’s intense gaze with wide, wary eyes.

Arthur doesn’t do anything to take Merlin by surprise. He approaches the seamless white lips of the mask slowly, keeping eye contact with Merlin the whole time. Even so, Merlin gasps when Arthur’s lips press against the smooth material. Arthur doesn’t pull away even when Merlin’s eyes fill with tears and spill over.

Arthur doesn’t count, but it can’t be more than fifteen seconds before he breaks away and lets his forehead drop to Merlin’s shoulder. He feels a bit like crying himself, to be honest. His body shakes with the deep desire to wrap his arms around Merlin and bury his face in his neck.

“I need you, Merlin,” he whispers because _I love you_ might ruin everything. “I want to wake up next to you, and do more silly things like play naked hide and seek. I want to go to dinner with you, I want to buy you gifts, I want to hear you sing. I’ll never stop wanting any of that just because of how you _look_. No matter what other people think, you’ll always be beautiful to me.”

“Arthur.” Merlin’s voice is tight with emotion.

Arthur reluctantly steps away and doesn’t meet Merlin’s eyes. “That’s all I had to say. I’m going now. If you still want to forget this happened, I’ll understand. Goodbye.”

****

Four days. That’s how long Arthur waits to hear back from Merlin. It’s terrifying. For two months they’ve been in contact daily, whether it’s through text, calling, or messaging. For four long days, there’s simply nothing. Arthur doesn’t dare try to make the first move, because it’s not his decision. Everything rests with Merlin.

Arthur is asleep when he hears someone pounding on his door. He blearily rubs his eyes and looks at the clock. It’s nearly one in the morning.

He almost doesn’t get up at all. He almost just rolls over and pulls the duvet over his head to block out the noise. But then he hears Merlin’s voice shout, “Let me in, you prat!”

Arthur bolts out of bed at that. Well, as fast as a half-asleep person can bolt, anyways. He nearly stumbles multiple times and walks into more than a couple walls, but finally wrenches the door open and lets Merlin in.

“What are you doing here so late?” he asks incredulously. He closes the door quickly since he’s only in his pants.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Arthur furrows his brow, searching for some sort of explanation that isn't there in the depths of the emotionless mask. “You...couldn’t sleep? So you came here?”

Merlin shakes his head. “No, that’s not...Listen. I couldn’t sleep because I kept thinking about it and...”

Arthur’s brain is slow to register. “Thinking about what?”

“What you said on Tuesday.”

Arthur’s mind is alert now, even if his body is still a bit sluggish. “Oh. And, uh, did you come to a conclusion?”

Merlin nods. “I did. I want to take you up on your offer. We’ll turn off the lights and I’ll blindfold you and...I’ll kiss you.”

Arthur perks up in excitement and smiles. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. What should I use as a blindfold?”

Merlin removes a faded blue scarf from around his neck—the one he wears over half his face in public—and folds it into a long, skinny rectangle.

“Turn out the lights.”

Arthur walks over to the switch and flicks it down. Merlin hands him the scarf and he ties it over his eyes. He waits.

He hears Merlin take a deep breath and step forward. When Merlin speaks, his voice is clear, indicating the mask is off. “Okay. I’m going to hold your hands, too. No touching, alright?”

Arthur frowns. Touching is half the fun. He nods anyway and lets Merlin grab hold of his hands.

Arthur barely feels anything at first. He only knows that Merlin is close because of the warm breath on his face. The touch is feather-light, ghost-like. And then suddenly it's _there_.

Merlin’s lips are soft and plump against his own. It’s still light, as if Merlin is unsure, but Merlin’s hands squeeze Arthur’s fingers as the pressure increases bit by bit. Arthur can feel for himself how Merlin gains confidence as it goes on.

And he feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. Arthur has never had a kiss like this before, all slow and gentle and exploring. Merlin opens his mouth just enough to take Arthur’s bottom lip between his own and gives it the lightest little suckle Arthur’s ever experienced. It makes his stomach flip and his knees weak.

Merlin pulls away just enough to give the same treatment to the top. This time Arthur is ready and widens the opening of his mouth to capture Merlin’s bottom lip. He hears the scuffle of Merlin’s shoes on the floor as he slides his feet closer. Arthur can feel the December chill still clinging to Merlin’s coat.

He pushes just a little. Until now it’s been soft. Arthur gives a subtle nudge in the right direction by pressing harder. Merlin’s breath catches and his mouth opens enough for Arthur to slide the tip of his tongue inside. He teases the edge of Merlin’s teeth then licks the inside of Merlin’s upper lip.

Arthur doesn’t expect Merlin to drop his hands and push him by the hips to the wall. It’s suddenly not at all gentle. It’s rough, breathy, wet, and almost feral. When Merlin aligns their bodies and presses flush against him, Arthur feels like he’s being devoured, albeit a little cold.

His hands flutter uselessly at his side until he settles on placing them in Merlin’s pockets. Merlin’s own hands do what Arthur’s cannot—one cups the back of Arthur’s neck and the other holds Arthur’s face.

But Arthur is still greedy. He sucks Merlin’s tongue long enough to satisfy his hunger before sliding his own next to it. These are the kinds of kisses Arthur is used to, the kinds that walk the line between dance and battle. Even so, it’s incredibly different with Merlin. He’s never loved anyone or felt this kind of connection with anyone except Merlin.

It’s a tragedy when Merlin’s lips leave his but it’s only so that Merlin can pay attention to Arthur’s jaw, his throat, and even his collarbone for a few seconds. Arthur arches his neck happily, opening like a flower for Merlin to admire.

He inhales sharply when one of Merlin’s hands cup his cock. He’s hard—of course he’s hard, how could he not be when Merlin ruts against him and sends his head reeling with his tongue?—and Merlin palms his length through his pants while his fingers curl to squeeze his balls. Arthur leans heavily against the wall and raises one leg to wrap slightly around Merlin’s thigh.

He’s embarrassed when he realises that that pathetic moaning sound is coming from him. He immediately stops but that only makes Merlin stroke faster, and when his breath leaves him, suddenly Merlin’s lips crash against his to start devouring him all over again.

Arthur knows Merlin can be a devious little minx when he wants to be. He also knows that Merlin is wearing too many clothes and the sooner he can get his hands on the hot skin underneath, the better.

When he unzips Merlin's coat nearly halfway, Merlin steps back. Arthur tries to follow blindly, thinking Merlin wants to move somewhere else but Merlin catches his wrists and holds him in place.

"Arthur, wait."

"What, what is it?"

"I didn't mean for...It was just supposed to be a kiss. I didn't come here with the intent to fuck you."

Arthur almost laughs, but he thinks he understands. "So this was like...a test?"

"Yes."

"Did I pass?"

Merlin chuckles and Arthur aches, he aches, to see what Merlin looks like when he smiles. It's so close and so far away. He raises a tentative hand to try and feel for the curve of Merlin's lips, but Merlin gently swats him away.

"It wasn't that kind of test. It was more to gauge a reaction," Merlin explains. "This was sort of my first kiss."

Arthur is surprised. How long had Merlin thought himself ugly? Surely not all through his teenage years even.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well, I don't think the girl who ran up and kissed me when I was twelve really counts."

"Oh."

Arthur hears Merlin step closer and feels him thread their fingers together. He feels Merlin's breath on his skin again when he speaks.

"You're so perfect, Arthur. There are times when I just lay in bed and wonder how I could possibly have gotten so lucky. Other times I feel incredibly greedy and selfish for using someone so handsome for my own personal gain."

"You aren't—" 

"Yes, I am, Arthur. Just because it doesn't feel like it to you, doesn't mean that isn't what I'm doing. By not revealing all the facts, I've manipulated you. I've used my anonymity to hold onto something I wouldn't otherwise have."

Here Merlin sighs and releases one hand to caress Arthur's face. Arthur leans into it. He wants desperately to make Merlin see that isn't true.

"But I haven't even been able to follow my own advice very well; I got attached. I...need you, too. And kissing you made me realise it's time to be honest. You were right when you said it isn't fair. If things go on being unfair, you'll leave. When you do finally leave, I want it to be because of the truth, not lack thereof."

Arthur can scarcely believe his ears. Merlin is going to let him see his face! After two months, Merlin finally trusts him enough to take off the wretched mask. He still thinks Arthur will find him horrific, but now Arthur has the chance to prove him wrong. He can look upon Merlin's face and drink up every atom of detail and kiss him all over until Merlin laughs and he'll _see_ that laugh and—

"When I get back home, I'm going to text you a photo of me," Merlin says. "If you never want to see me again—"

"Merlin—"

"If you never want to see me again, don't respond. Remove me from your contacts, don't make fun of me, just don't say _anything_. I can handle that, at least. But if by some miracle you aren't completely disgusted and you still want me, then reply with the date of when you next want to get together. When we meet then, I'll...I'll explain everything."

Arthur doesn't know what Merlin could have to explain. Maybe it is a scar, like he'd guessed, and Merlin is going to say how he got it. Maybe it will just be an explanation for why he feels the way he does about himself. Either way, Arthur can't wait. He can't wait to hold Merlin in his arms and finally tell him how he feels.

"I promise, Merlin, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Merlin unties the scarf around Arthur's eyes and when he speaks his voice is muffled by the mask. "I hope that's true, Arthur." He removes the scarf and Arthur blinks his eyes open to see the white mask illuminated by moonlight from the window. "I really hope that's true."

Merlin leaves without another word and Arthur quickly returns to his bedroom where his mobile is on the charger. He waits for what seems like hours before his phone finally alerts him to an incoming message.

His hands are trembling so badly, it takes a few seconds, as he's accidentally hit the wrong thing. Finally he gets the photo up and on screen.

Arthur gasps. He doesn't know what he was expecting. Part of him had thought Merlin was exaggerating and everything had been in his head. Arthur zooms the image in and out, looking his fill at the object of his affections and seeing how Merlin's eyes fit into his face, how his hair frames it.

The entire time his heart is clenched, and it's as though he's lost the ability to breathe. Eventually he just holds the mobile to his chest and cries.


	4. Mask's Off

Arthur slips into the waking world slowly. He becomes dimly aware that he's shivering and groans as he moves only enough to get under the duvet. It's blessedly warm from his body heat. What on earth made him sleep uncovered in the middle of winter in the first place?

Suddenly remembering, he snaps his eyes open and peeks his head out of the dark warmth. He spies the cord leading to his mobile and carefully reels in the device until he has it in his hands. He turns on the screen and smiles when Merlin's photo illuminates the warm world underneath the duvet.

Arthur touches the screen reverently, pretending it's really Merlin. God, he's so...

Those lips! Did Arthur actually kiss those? Was his mouth really connected with such perfection? Did he imagine Merlin sucking his collarbone? Arthur runs his fingertips softly over the skin of his neck, remembering Merlin's late night visit as if it were a dream.

Arthur feels his throat tightening with emotion the longer he stares at Merlin's sculpted features. Apart from the burn scar that takes up half of Merlin's face, his skin looks smooth and soft. Arthur wonders what it would look like wrinkled with laugh lines or an angry tilt. Merlin's brow makes him look almost sad in this photo.

Arthur throws back the duvet, ignoring the biting December chill, and goes to take a shower. He _will_ kiss Merlin again and this time he won't do it blindfolded.

****

It's almost eleven when Arthur knocks on Merlin's door. He hears shuffling going on inside and then, "Just a second!"

A minute later Merlin's voice is at the door. "Arthur? What are you—"

"Let me in."

"Oh shit, are you angry? Fuck, I knew you—"

"I'm not angry, Merlin. Please just let me in so we can talk?"

Arthur chews his lip as he waits for an answer. He can feel Merlin looking at him through the peephole, considering. Finally the sound of the lock clicks and Merlin opens the door. Arthur's heart sinks.

He's wearing the mask.

Arthur enters and takes off his hat and gloves as Merlin closes the door. He places them on the table beside the sofa. He uses the time to piece together what he wants to say.

When he turns around, Merlin has his arms wrapped around himself. Now that Arthur looks closer, he can see that Merlin's hair is a little damp, and the skin around his neck is shiny wet. Merlin shivers.

"Shower?" Arthur asks.

"Y-Yeah."

Arthur nods and shrugs off his coat, letting it fall over the back of the sofa. He leans against the edge, propping his hands beside him. He chews his lip again, looking at Merlin looking back at him.

Finally, he says quietly, "Take off the mask, Merlin."

Merlin sighs in defeat, his shoulders visibly rising and sinking, and he raises his hands to reach behind his head and untie the laces. Arthur swallows and forces himself to breathe calmly. And then Merlin lowers the mask.

 

The light casts shadows over his eyes and he seems sad, but it's him, it's _Merlin,_ beautiful, amazing Merlin. Arthur's heart clenches once and then seems to soar. He feels relief and wonder and happiness course through his veins and try as he might to hold back, tears gush from his eyes. In one quick motion, he pulls Merlin to him by the hand and holds him close, buries his face in Merlin's chest like he's wanted to for so long.

Arthur must be blocking off Merlin's air with how tightly he squeezes him, but he can't seem to care. It's only when Merlin starts trying to wriggle away and says "Stop!" that Arthur pulls back a little and looks at him with confusion.

"What?"

"I don't want your pity, Arthur. That's even worse than making fun of me." Merlin continues to try and escape Arthur's grip, a look of pain across his face.

"Why would you think...What?" Arthur doesn't understand. He thought if anything, Merlin would be happy.

Merlin takes advantage of Arthur's distracted thinking to wrench free. "As if I haven't been cried over and hugged before," he snaps. "Let's all weep for the little burnt boy. Poor thing needs all the help he can get."

Realisation hits Arthur hard. "Oh my God, Merlin, _no_." He steps away from the sofa and holds Merlin's face in his hands, strokes the cheekbones with his thumbs. "That's not what I was thinking at all."

Merlin looks confused and more than a little sceptical. "You weren't?"

"No, you idiot.  I wasn't hugging you because I feel sorry for you. I was hugging you because I love you." The words feel good on his tongue, and it's so liberating to let them out. "I love you."

"But...but you're crying."

Arthur chuckles and wipes the tears from his face, "Yeah, sorry. I thought I'd gotten it all out, but apparently not."

"So you _are_ sad. You love me but you don't want to because—"

"No, no, shh." Arthur puts a finger to Merlin's lips and shakes his head. "I'm not sad, Merlin. I'm happy. I'm so incredibly happy. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be in love with someone for two months and not know what they look like? And then suddenly you see their face and they're more amazing than you could have ever expected? Did you think I would just look at that photo and think 'Oh, how nice' and then move on with my life?"

"Actually, I was thinking something more like 'Gross, I've been fucking that for eight weeks.'"

It makes Arthur cringe to hear such words. He doesn't want there to be doubt in Merlin's mind that Arthur thinks him less than perfect. He digs his fingertips into Merlin's scalp gently and softly kisses the side of Merlin's mouth.

Arthur doesn't stop there. He's dreamt of this moment for what seems like years. He kisses his way up Merlin's jaw to where the ear starts, the wrinkled skin rough but warm beneath his lips. He kisses Merlin's temple, feels thick eyelashes flutter against his chin, and brushes damp hair out of the way to continue the circuit across Merlin's forehead. He feels Merlin's hands clutch his shirt and Merlin’s unsteady breathing on his neck.

When he finally comes back around to Merlin's mouth, Merlin tilts his chin and meets him eagerly. There's no nervous searching like the previous night. Merlin's hands grab desperately at Arthur, pulling him closer and not stopping, as if he wants to defy the laws of matter. Arthur just holds on and melts as he loses himself in Merlin's tongue.

Arthur pulls away for air, but Merlin chases him. He only has time for one short inhale before Merlin latches onto him and moans into his mouth. Arthur chuckles and earns a nibble on his bottom lip, which he soon punishes Merlin for by withdrawing his tongue. Merlin makes a distressed noise and sucks the bitten lip apologetically until Arthur gives in and gifts his tongue again. Merlin happily curls his own around it and claims it back.

"Don't you dare even think about leaving me, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin says when he finally breaks away to breathe. "Not after you've made me feel like this."

Arthur places a wet kiss on Merlin's neck. "Never," he promises.

Merlin's hands slide down Arthur's back to cup his arse at the same time he arches against him. "Brilliant. We should do something about this then, hm?" 'This' being their matching arousals, which Merlin points out with a roll of his hips.

Arthur moans into Merlin's throat and nuzzles up into his ear. "Was thinking the same thing. Come on and fuck me, Merlin. Just like the first time." But this time he'll see Merlin's face. He'll watch as Merlin slowly comes apart and then shatters completely inside of him.

Arthur runs his hands up Merlin's shirt. When it comes time for Merlin to raise his arms and let Arthur pull the garment off, there's no need to be careful of a mask. It's all Merlin, top to toe, and he kisses Merlin's right cheek as he throws the shirt off to the side.

By the time Arthur has his own shirt off and Merlin is fumbling with the button of his jeans, they've moved to the bedroom. Arthur wastes no time in returning to Merlin's lips and cups his face as he plunges his tongue deep.

"Help me, you prat," Merlin says in frustration two minutes later. Arthur laughs and pulls away to remove his jeans. Merlin bites his lip as he watches and Arthur hurries so he can get back.

But Merlin stops him. He puts a palm on Arthur's chest, carding his fingers through the short blond hairs before pushing lightly and directing Arthur to lay down.

"There's something I've been dying to do," Merlin explains.

Arthur only has to wonder for a few seconds. Merlin slides Arthur’s pants down and licks his lips as he eyes Arthur's cock hungrily. Arthur forms a fist in the sheets and tries to breathe evenly.

Merlin doesn't put his mouth on it right away, because of course that's what Arthur wants. Instead he wraps a loose fist around the shaft and moves it out of the way so he can bury his nose in Arthur's balls. The tip of his nose is cold but his breath is a pleasant contrast that worms its way through all of Arthur's personal crevices. He bites his lip and trembles as he holds back a moan.

Merlin goes on with a series of experimental licks. He tongues the shaft, the base, the tip, even takes one of Arthur's balls into his mouth and gives it a little suck. Each action is accompanied by a considering countenance or a contemplative "hmm." Arthur feels like a specimen on a lab table. And it's clear Merlin is happy with his findings. When he finally purses his lips around the head and sinks down as far as he can go, it's with an expression of extreme pleasure.

Arthur's jaw goes slack and he fights the urge to shove the rest of the way. Merlin looks great like this and Arthur can't wait to catalogue all the other faces of Merlin he's missed out on. Merlin's lips are stretched and chapped around the length, and his brow is furrowed in concentration, while at the same time his eyes are large, like he's surprised. The scar on the right side of his face seems to dance as his cheeks hollow, like a living tattoo. Arthur brings his legs closer together so that Merlin's face brushes against the inside of his thighs. The right side tickles and sends little jolts of pleasure up into his groin. He feels close.

Suddenly Merlin pulls Arthur’s legs apart and pops off with a manic grin. "Turn over," he orders gruffly. Arthur shudders and has no choice but to comply.

Careful of Merlin's head, Arthur swings a leg over and rolls onto his stomach. Immediately, Merlin's hands separate his arse and Arthur yelps when Merlin's tongue attacks his hole.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," he whines.

"Do you like that?" Merlin asks.

Instead of replying Arthur reaches behind him and pulls Merlin by the hair deeper into his arse. Merlin makes a surprised noise that has Arthur's skin vibrating and he pushes back harder onto Merlin's face. Merlin gives the inside of one of Arthur's cheeks a punishing bite that only drives Arthur wild for more.

He quickly realises that pulling Merlin closer isn't the problem. He pushes up onto his knees and elbows and Merlin shuffles back to accommodate the new position.

 _Oh God, that's it, right there._ Arthur presses his forehead into the duvet and breathes heavily as Merlin's thumbs widen the gap for his tongue. At times it's a teasing flick to the stretched rim, and at others it's wet fucking sensation with Merlin plunging deep.

For a while, Arthur nearly forgets his cock hanging thick and heavy between his legs. He focuses mainly on Merlin and the attention being given to his arse. But then one of Merlin's hands slides down Arthur's thigh and around the front and suddenly Arthur feels his balls being rolled in Merlin's palm. His vision blurs and goes white at the edges from the pleasure.

"Merlin," Arthur gasps. "Merlin, please."

Merlin's warmth leaves his arse cold and dripping with spit and then he's being pushed over onto his back. Merlin doesn't even blink before lunging forward and claiming Arthur's cock in his mouth again.

Merlin's face is red and flushed, and the tendons in his neck bulge as he works Arthur furiously. Arthur can feel his pleasure building in his groin, the familiar tightness and warmth coiling. Merlin sucks hard and laps at the precome leaking out and Arthur's thigh muscles twitch where Merlin's fingers brush against skin.

He breaks when Merlin raises his eyes and looks straight at him. The corner of Merlin's mouth tilts upward in a slight smile and he presses the flat of his tongue to the underside, coming up slow. Arthur thinks he whimpers but when he squeezes his eyes shut and comes, he knows for a fact that he moans and brushes his thigh against the right side of Merlin's face again.

Arthur is only dimly aware of his cock leaving the warmth of Merlin's mouth as he gasps for breath. His heart beats so hard and fast he can hear it in his ears. When slippery fingers slide into his arse, he barely notices. He just grunts and lets it happen.

Arthur soon comes out of his haze, though. He feels the slight burn around his entrance and raises his head to see Merlin sucking his bottom lip and concentrating hard on his task. Arthur saves this face for his mental catalogue as well. Merlin looks irresistible with one hand fisting his cock and the other pumping inside of Arthur.

Trying to help, but also trying to get the right angle, Arthur spreads his legs wider and raises his hips. Merlin grabs Arthur's thigh and pulls him up onto his lap with a grunt.

"Oh God, Arthur, you're so fucking hot, how are you even real?"

Arthur chuckles and runs a hand over Merlin's calf. "Could say the same to you."

Merlin snorts. Arthur is about to respond when Merlin curls his fingers and sets Arthur's nerves aflame. His muscles tighten and his head snaps back as he moans.

When he's coherent again, he sees Merlin grinning triumphantly. Suddenly Arthur feels warm for a whole other reason.

With a grin of his own, Arthur pushes himself up and puts a hand around the back of Merlin's neck to pull him forward into a kiss. It's messy, uncoordinated, and wet, but wonderful all the same. When their lips separate, Arthur rubs the tip of his nose in the crease between Merlin's right nostril and his cheek, much to Merlin's amusement.

Merlin pulls away with a sigh to tear open the condom wrapper. Arthur waits only somewhat patiently and wraps a loose fist around his cock which has started to harden again. Finally Merlin widens his stance on his knees and lines up with Arthur's stretched hole.

While Merlin keeps his gaze fixed on the point of connection, Arthur keeps his eyes locked on Merlin. Just like before when he was opening Arthur up, Merlin bites his lip and furrows his brow in concentration. Arthur feels Merlin sliding in deeper and deeper, just like every other time they've done this, only this time Arthur sees for himself how Merlin looks as he does it. There's no emotionless mask in his way now. Merlin's feelings are written all over his handsome face.

Merlin bottoms out with a slight moan. His lips separate in a small “o” and Arthur pulls him down so he can kiss him again. He's wanted to kiss Merlin while they fuck for what seems like forever.

Merlin's elbows on either side of Arthur hold him up, and Arthur runs his hands up Merlin's arms to wrap around his shoulders. He holds on like a drowning man as Merlin kisses him and rocks back and forth. It's slow and sweet, nothing like the ravenous rimming and sucking Arthur received earlier.

But as Merlin's thrusts come faster and harder, Arthur feels the calm give way to frantic desire that makes his heart race. Merlin focuses less on kissing and more on reaching release, so now it's just mouths sharing the same air. Merlin's eyes are squeezed shut as he plunges and retreats, and he looks so beautiful that Arthur has to kiss the open corner of his mouth and nuzzle his face. Their cheeks brush in time with Merlin's rhythm.

Arthur isn't even thinking about his own climax; he's just so blissfully happy to have Merlin inside him and to have Merlin's skin on his own. He'd be content to stay in this moment full of equal parts lust and love forever. However, when Merlin lowers his body enough that his stomach rubs Arthur's cock at the same time he hits Arthur's prostate, Arthur feels his body thrum in a wave of pleasing pulses. His gasp becomes a moan and he curls his fingers deeper into Merlin's shoulder blades.

Merlin's hair-dusted stomach keeps up the friction and Arthur raises his hips for a better angle. His heart is practically pounding against his ribcage as he pushes his arse to meet Merlin on each thrust, and every muscle in his body feels tightly strung. He feels his forehead dampening with sweat that both his and Merlin's hot breath in the small space between them does nothing to soothe. He's never seen Merlin's fringe swing freely, uncovered by anything, and it's a sight that he knows he'll treasure.

What he'll treasure even more is the string of phrases Merlin breathlessly murmurs into his neck as he seems to near the end. "—so fucking close—gonna come so hard for you—want you to see my face and know it's you I'm coming for—"

Merlin's words alone are what push Arthur over the edge a second time. He spurts his release between their bodies and his arse clenches along with the rest of his muscles. It's enough for Merlin to finish, too, aparently, because only seconds later Merlin’s jaw slackens and he goes nearly completely still. Arthur feels him throb pleasantly inside him and turns his head so he can watch Merlin panting into his shoulder.

Merlin slides out and Arthur momentarily mourns the loss as Merlin disposes of the condom. He's satisfyingly tired and boneless and only moves enough for Merlin to slip under his left arm. When Merlin insists they at least get under the duvet before it gets uncomfortably cold, Arthur acquiesces with a grunt but doesn't open his eyes.

Arthur only really comes back to coherency when the air outside the duvet becomes noticeably chilly. He shivers and rolls partially onto his side to get more of Merlin's heat and slips a leg between Merlin's. He sighs peacefully because at last he's comfortable and where he wants to be.

He barely registers Merlin's voice when it breaks the silence. "Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Can you...can you say it again? What you told me when you were hugging me?"

Arthur frowns as he tries to remember that far back. Then he smiles and blinks his eyes open when he does remember. Merlin is looking at him like a child that fears he might have asked too much.

"I love you."

Merlin breathes a sigh of relief and wraps his arm around Arthur's waist. As if in second thought, he looks up again with a slight hint of worry. "And it doesn't bother you having an ugly boyfriend?"

Arthur tries not to let his feelings on Merlin’s statement show on his face. Merlin's lack of self-esteem hurts. He continues smiling as he strokes Merlin's cheek.

"My boyfriend is beautiful."

"But other people won't—”

“So?”

“So you still want to take me to dinner and...I don’t know, go out?”

“Of course I do. I’d be proud to be seen with you, Merlin.”

Merlin bites a corner of his lip in a way that Arthur finds incredibly endearing. “I don’t like showing my face...”

Arthur resists the urge to grab Merlin and physically shake sense into him. What he does do is squeeze Merlin’s shoulder and look him in the eye. “There’s nothing wrong with your face, Merlin.”

“If there’s nothing wrong with it, why do people glance at me and quickly look away like I’m some sort of handicapped person?” Merlin counters.

“They probably think you’re sensitive about it. And you are! If they stared, then you’d be complaining about them staring.”

“It’s only little kids that stare,” Merlin mumbles bitterly.

“See? If you’d just go on as though you have a symmetrical face like everyone else and have _confidence_ , people won’t treat you differently.” Arthur releases his grip in favour of a gentle caress. “And if they do, they’ll have me to deal with.”

“I guess.”

“And _smile_ for fuck’s sake,” Arthur adds. “It makes a world of difference, trust me.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

Merlin grins and buries his cold nose into Arthur’s neck. “How early do you have to go to work tomorrow? Can you stay the night?”

Arthur chuckles. “I don’t have to work tomorrow, Merlin.”

Merlin looks up. “Tomorrow _is_ Monday, right?”

“Yes, but it’s also Christmas Eve.”

“Oh!”

“I can’t believe you forgot.”

“I can’t either. There’s no time left to buy something for my mother,” he says sadly.

Arthur sees the opportunity to learn more and takes it. “Your mother? What’s she like?”

Merlin smiles again. “She’s great. I visit her every Christmas, actually, if you want to meet her.”

“I’d love to.”

“Brilliant.” Merlin is quiet a few moments then speaks again. “Want lunch? I’m starving.”

****

Unfortunately Merlin only has soup left in his cupboard so it’s over that that Merlin offers the answer to Arthur’s unasked question.

“I was thirteen, by the way. When the fire happened,” he says between spoonfuls.

Arthur is relieved that he doesn’t have to be the one to bring it up. “Oh?”

“Yeah. My dad died, my mum got out, and I...” He shrugs the rest since it’s obvious.

“Sorry.” Arthur stirs his soup thoughtfully. “My mother died when I was young. It wasn’t anything really sudden and traumatising like a fire. She was sick and went away slowly. I wasn’t even really old enough to know what was going on.” He takes a bite before continuing. “Do you know how the fire started?”

Merlin snorts. “Our cat, Kilgharrah, was playing with a toy next to the fireplace. Funny how something so small changes everything. It’s weird, though. At the time, I was more sad that he died in the flames more than anything. He’s the reason I didn’t escape when I could. Of all our lost possessions, I cried most over him. When I was in the hospital, I didn’t cry over my face but because of a _cat_.” Merlin shrugs again. “Now I say good riddance.”

The rest of the meal is silent for the most part. Arthur spends it thinking of ways to get Merlin to become more comfortable with himself. It’s a shame that Merlin has structured his whole life—right down to his job—around the results of one event. He wants to expose Merlin to the public more little by little. He thinks he’ll start by introducing Merlin to his sister and other friends.

At the end of six minutes, Merlin raises his bowl to his lips and downs the rest of the broth. When he sets it back onto the table, he says, “You said you have a sister, right? What does she usually like for Christmas?”

Arthur rolls his eyes. He doubts Merlin’s mother wants shoes that are actually just a fashionable form of torture.

“Can’t go wrong with a massage,” he says.

“True.”

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t bought anything for Morgana yet, either. He smiles when he imagines her and Merlin’s mother at a spa together. Maybe he could invite Morgana to come along with them to visit. Christmas _is_ a safe setting to get to know someone... Arthur drinks the rest of his broth as Merlin did.

“What are you smiling about?” Merlin asks with narrow eyes.

Arthur’s grin widens. “Just thinking about how you’re going to meet my sister at Christmas.”

Merlin groans dramatically. “Great. A prat and a princess. My mother will be so thrilled to know I have such wonderful friends.”

Arthur laughs because he sees right through the sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail [fuckyeah](http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/) for helping create that burn scar. ALL. HAIL.


End file.
